This invention relates to a printer to identify wound yarn packages being automatically doffed from a winder.
Presently wound yarn packages being automatically doffed from winders have to be marked by hand, defeating the purpose of automatic doffing, namely, eliminating manual handling. This problem of manual handling to mark automatically doffed packages is solved by the device of this invention.